totaldramafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Crossing: Pocket Adventures
Total Drama Crossing: Pocket Adventures is one of the two spinoff shows of Total Drama Crossing, along with Total Drama Crossing: Adventures in the Happy House. Characters Main # Owen - A hippo. # Gwen - A fox. # Heather - An ostrich. # Duncan - A hyena. # Geoff - An squid. He can use his tentacles to tickle his friends, carry multiple things and do whatever you can think of. # Lindsay - A duck. She is the most ticklish animal of them all. When being tickled, she will burst into hysterics in seconds. # Bridgette - An otter. # Trent - A toucan # Izzy - An okapi. # Eva - A gorilla. # Harold - A chicken. # Courtney - A Siamese cat. # Katie - A lemur. # Sadie - An elephant. # Beth - A wombat. # Cody - A beaver. # Tyler - A turtle. # Noah - An owl. He has a book to read in case he gets bored. # Ezekiel - A mole. He likes it when Geoff tickles him on his face and nose, despite begging him to stop. # Leshawna - A pigeon. # DJ - A male kangaroo. He has a toy bunny in his pouch to pull out when he's scared or needs to squeeze something. # Justin - A peacock. # Alejandro - A donkey. # Blaineley - A giraffe. # Sierra - An anteater. # Annie Maria - A mandrill. # B - A warthog. # Brick - A penguin. He has an umbrella to use in case it rains. # Cameron - A turkey. # Dakota - A cassowary. # Dawn - A squirrel # Jo - An alligator. # Mike - A zebra. # Lightning - A rhino. # Sam - A bison. # Scott - An opossum. # Staci - A pelican. # Zoey - A hamster. # Amy - A deer. # Beardo - A lion. # Dave - A skunk. He stores his sweat in his tail and can release it by twisting his tail. The stink in his tail increases when he's close to being nervous or scared and releases it when he freaks out. # Ella - A bunny. # Jasmine - A female kangaroo. Her belly pouch is full of stuff but when any of her friends search through her pouch for something, she laughs and giggles because the process tickles. # Leonard - A tapir. He has a magic stick that can come in handy when the gang is in a predicament. # Max - A mouse. # Rodney - A rooster. # Samey (also known as Sammy) - An antelope. # Scarlett - A chameleon. She is the smartest animal of them all and can solve any problem. She likes being with Blathers. # Shawn - A coyote. # Sky - An eagle. She is very ticklish and squirms when being touched in her ticklish areas. # Sugar - A sheep. # Topher - A raccoon. # Brody - A spoonbill. He is Geoff's best friend. # Carrie - A platypus. # Devin - A seagull. # Chet - A bulldog. # Lorenzo - A bobcat. # Crimson - A horse. # Ennui - A yak. # Dwayne - A bear. # Junior - A panda. # Ellody - A red panda. # Mary - A curlew. # Emma - A tiger. # Kitty - A cat. # Gerry - A monkey. # Pete - A baboon. # Jacques - A swan. # Josee - A crane. # Jay - A hedgehog. # Mickey - An armadillo. # Jen - A flamingo. # Tom - An aardvark. # Kelly - A mink. # Taylor - A chinchilla. # Laurie - An alpaca. # Miles - A koala. # Rock - A leopard. # Spud - A sloth. He often falls asleep and the only way to wake him up is to tickle him. # Ryan - An ox. # Stephanie - A badger. # Sanders - A pig. # MacArthur - A boar. # Tammy - A walrus. She is Leonard's best friend. Recurring # Isabelle # K.K Slider # Tom Nook # Kitt # Mathilda - Jasmine's rival. # Pascal # Anchovy # Jay # Robin # Twiggy # Queeny # Copper # Booker # Sprocket # Ribbot # Stitches # Buster # Chief # Lobo # Wolfgang # Blathers # Celeste - Blathers' little sister. She hangs out with the TDC gang in the episodes she appears in. In Season 4, Celeste plays a role as a servant to Blathers, despite the fact that she's his younger sister, and a helper to the TDC gang. # Puck # Several Animal Crossing villagers # StunkSkunk Spot # Sally and Sidney - A pair of extremely playful, super fun-loving, free-spirited and hyperactive female magical seals who are the cousins of Phineas. They debut in Sally and Sidney the Magical Seals, where they compete against Sanders, MacArthur and the TDC girls in an all-girls rap battle. They hang out with the TDC gang since their debut. They have the TDC gang help them with their famous soda rocket and high dive act in Animal Mate. # Amoura - The leader of the bicipital dragon group. She is one of the females of the group. # Boone - One of the males of the bicipital dragon group. # Brimstone - One of the females in the biciptial dragon group. # Chip - One of the males of the bicipital dragon group. # Gravelis - One of the males of the bicipital dragon group. # Kutter - One of the males of the bicipital dragon group. # Ruptia - One of the females of the bicipital dragon group. # Striker - One of the females of the bicipital dragon group. # Dracula Dragon - A vampire dragon who was once the pet of Dracula himself. # Werewolf Dragon - A werewolf dragon who was once the pet of a werewolf. # Frankie Dragon - A Frankenstein-like dragon who was once the pet of Frankenstein himself. #Ai - A dragon who is friends with the TDC gang. She debuts in Animal Doll. #Zack - A woodpecker who is friends with the TDC gang. He has a love for aliens and hopes to meet one someday. He debuts in Animal Invaders. #Alien Squirrel - A alien-skinned squirrel who is friends with the TDC gang. She is also best friends with Buster. She debuts in Animal Alien. Episodes Season 1 # Omelet Party/Animal Mollusk/Animal, Are You There? #*Omelet Party - When the gang arrives at the Friendly Farm, they meet chickens Lola, Nadia, Emma, Olivia, Linda and Angele and decide to play with them. #*Animal Mollusk - The gang plays with an octopus that shows up at the campground, unaware that they're making a mess on their RVs. #*Animal, Are You There? - The gang attempts to catch a cheeky Buster while Sprocket tries to keep their campfire going. # Stop! No More!/Animals vs. The Vacuum Cleaner/Runway Animals #*Stop! No More! - Kitty tickles MacArthur while they and the rest of the gang are exploring Wonderful Woods. #*Animals vs. The Vacuum Cleaner - The gang's relaxing day at the Marvelous Mall is disturbed by an out-of-control vacuum cleaner. #*Runway Animals - The gang has to catch Sprocket, who has malfunctioned and is running all over Roaring Runway, and give him a repair. # Animals Say Cheese/Animal Lifeguards/Animal Market #*Animals Say Cheese - While visiting the Marvelous Mall, the gang finds a photo booth. #*Animal Lifeguards - The gang visits Sunshine Beach and the boys pretend to be lifeguards. #*Animal Market - After seeing a commercial for pepper juice, which "makes you peppy", the gang is enamored and search for pepper juice at the Super Duper Supermarket. # Elevatorus Animalinus/Until Animals Do Your Part/Animal Radar #*Elevatorus Animalinus - The gang finds an elevator while in the Marvelous Mall. #*Until Animals Do Your Part - Ryan and Stephanie attempt to take a couples photo while the others try to catch a fly. #*Animal Radar - Lightning drives Jo crazy while the gang is playing a game of cops and robbers. # Fast Food Animal/Animals Against the Machine/Ring! Haha! #*Fast Food Animal - The gang visits Fast Food Palace and discover that it's so much fun there. #*Animals Against the Machine - Ezekiel gets stuck in a vending machine while trying to get his favorite snack. #*Ring! Haha! - The gang has fun with phones. # Animal Playa/Radio Animal/Escalator Animal #*Animal Playa - The gang has a day of play at Sunshine Beach. #*Radio Animal - After accidentally scaring Sprocket with a radio station, the gang discovers that they can change radio stations. #*Escalator Animal - Gwen has to figure out a way to get up the escalator so she can meet Trent. # Scout Animals/Jurassic Animals/Moo Animals #*Scout Animals - The gang becomes Animal Scouts. #*Jurassic Animals - The gang has to unfreeze a prehistoric goat, named Gabby, that was frozen a long time ago. #*Moo Animals - The gang finds a "cow in a can" toy during a day at Sunshine Beach. # Keypad Animals/Special Agent Animals/Schnoz Animals #*Keypad Animals - Carrie, Sanders and MacArthur must find a way to gain entrance into the Apple Apartment when Devin gets locked in by accident. #*Special Agent Animals - The gang interferes with a game of Spy Hide and Seek. #*Schnoz Animals - Geoff puts on a fake nose disguise and soon plays a trick on Bridgette. # Museum Animals/Kite Animals/Never Refreeze an Animal #*Museum Animals - Leshawna and Heather cause a fight scene while they and the rest of the gang are visiting the Amazing Art Museum. #*Kite Animals - The gang has a race around Animal Island using go-karts with fans attached to them. #*Never Refreeze an Animal - The gang tries to get frozen food out of a freezer while grocery shopping at T-Mart. # Music Animal/Wake Up, Animals!/R.C. Animal #*Music Animal - The gang plays different music on a record player that they find while playing at Sunshine Beach. #*Wake Up, Animals! - The gang uses their alarm clocks to wake themselves from their naps. #*R.C. Animal - The gang plays with a set of remote-controlled cars. # Get in Line, Animals!/Sticky Animal/Sprocket's Animal Test: Are All Animals Ticklish? #*Get in Line, Animals! - The gang waits in line for a store opening. #*Sticky Animal - The gang has to retrieve Carrie's sticker from Sprocket's foot without tickling him too much. #*Sprocket's Animal Test: Are All Animals Ticklish? - Sprocket does an experiment on the TDC gang to test his theory that all animals are ticklish. # Otterocchio/Sprocket's Animal Test: Do All Animals Play with Toy Cubes?/Animals with Fleas #*Otterocchio - Pascal carves a wooden otter puppet, names it Otterochio, paints it and leaves it outside of his RV to let the paint dry.; The gang finds Pascal's wooden otter puppet while playing hide-and-seek in the campground. #*Sprocket's Animal Test: Do All Animals Play with Toy Cubes? - Sprocket does another experiment on the TDC gang, only this time to test his theory that all animals play with toy cubes. #*Animals with Fleas - While spending a day at the Friendly Farm, the gang finds and plays with a flea but soon try to catch it when it starts bugging them using tickles. # Animal Elevation/Surprise Animal/Sprocket's Animal Test: Do All Animals Like Looking in the Mirror? #*Animal Elevation - The gang thinks that an elevator will take them to the moon. #*Surprise Animal - Ezekiel hides in a box in hopes of surprising the rest of the gang as well as the residents of Animal Island. #*Sprocket's Animal Test: Do All Animals Like Looking in the Mirror? - Sprocket does another experiment on the TDC gang, this time to test his theory that all animals like looking in the mirror. # Super Animal/Dueling Animals/Sprocket's Animal Test: Do All Animals Have the Same Intelligence? #*Super Animal - The gang reads a comic book about superheroes. MacArthur is inspired and pretends to be a superhero like the one in the comic. #*Dueling Animals - Chet and Lorenzo get into a duel while fighting for princess Sanders. #*Sprocket's Animal Test: Do All Animals Have the Same Intelligence? - Sprocket does another experiment on the TDC gang, this time to test his theory that all animals have the same intelligence. # Flight of the Animals/The Animal Who Fell to Earth/Holy Animal-Cow! #*Flight of the Animals - The gang attempts to fly. #*The Animal Who Fell to Earth - After MacArthur puts on an alien costume and pretends to be one, Celeste mistakes her for a real alien. #*Holy Animal-Cow - The gang is determined to catch a fly. # Pecking Animal/Animalmobile/Prisoner Animal #*Pecking Animal - Sky meets her match when she goes to the Friendly Farm and faces a male chicken in a pentathlon. #*Animalmobile - The gang finds an unlocked car. #*Prisoner Animal - A villager keeps throwing rubber balls at the gang and the gang tries to find out who the culprit is. # Animal Dreams/Snoring Animal/Hypno Animal #*Animal Dreams - Sprocket uses a dream machine to observe his friends' dreams. #*Snoring Animal - The gang tries to move a heavy ice couch for their lazy friend Puck. #*Hypno Animal - While the gang has a campout in Wonderful Woods, MacArthur tells a story about a mysterious animal who can hypnotize other animals. # Animal Race to the Moon/Animal Games/Sprocket's Animal Test: Do All Animals Get Along with Bluebear? #*Animal Race to the Moon - The gang competes to see who gets to blast off into space. #*Animal Games - The gang competes in a variety of sports games at the Friendly Farm. #*Sprocket's Animal Test: Do All Animals Get Along with Bluebear - Sprocket does another experiment on the TDC gang, this time to test his theory that all animals get along with his friend Bluebear. # Animal Doggies/Sprocket's Animal Test: Do All Animals Sit in Chairs?/Animal Thirst #*Animal Doggies - The gang befriends a group of dogs and play a ten-round game of dodgeball with them.; During the dodgeball game, MacArthur becomes rivals with one of the dogs. #*Sprocket's Animal Test: Do All Animals Sit in Chairs? - Sprocket does one more experiment on the TDC gang, this time to test his theory that all animals sit in chairs. #*Animal Thirst - The gang grows thirsty while trapped in Dreadful Desert and search the scorching desert for drinks. (Song: Looking for Drinks) # Animal Like Me/Animal Mozart/Animal Alien #*Animal Like Me - Sprocket tries out his shapeshifting powers by turning into Brody and mimicking his every move. #*Animal Mozart - After being hit on the head, Lindsay gains the skills of a professional pianist and only Tyler can get her back to her dim-witted self. #*Animal Alien - An alien-skinned squirrel named Alien Squirrel crash lands on Animal Island, comes upon the gang and Buster and needs their help to get milk to refill her spaceship. (Song: Looking for Milk) # Animal Parasol/Animal Tummy Rumble/Animal's Rules of Order #*Animal Parasol - The gang tries to fly using a beach umbrella. #*Animal Tummy Rumble - Shawn tries to find food when his stomach starts rumbling during a game of hide and seek at the Marvelous Mall with his friends. (Song: Searching for Food) #*Animal's Rules of Order - The gang visits Sunshine Beach and the boys pretend to lifeguards again. # Animal Chicken/Plunger Animals/Animal Snob #*Animal Chicken - Sky acts like a chicken after getting hit on the head during a game of dodgeball at the Friendly Farm with the rest of the TDPI crew and Celeste, so the rest of the TDPI gang must take care of Sky until Celeste finds a cure. #*Plunger Animals - The gang plays with some plungers that they find at Sunshine Beach. #*Animal Snob - Sky has to train Shawn for the annual Animal Crossing Canine Competition. # Vampire Animal/Animal Halloween/Zombie Animal #*Vampire Animal - While the gang has another campout, Gwen tells a spooky story about a porcupine that turns into a vampire at night. #*Animal Halloween - The TDPI gang tries a special approach at trick-or-treating on Halloween. (Song: Searching for Candy) #*Zombie Animal - When the rest of the TDC gang eats donuts with green sugar-rich icing and start acting weird, Shawn thinks they turned into zombies. # Safe Deposit Animals/Why Did the Animal Cross the Road?/Dream On, Animal #*Safe Deposit Animals - Devin gets stuck in a safe vault on a game show and Carrie, Sanders and MacArthur have to win the game to rescue him. #*Why Did the Animal Cross the Road? - Sanders and MacArthur have to cross a busy street to reach their friends. #*Dream On, Animal - While playing at the Crazy Construction Site, the gang discovers a pipe that transfers sounds throughout Animal Island. # Animal 2.0/Animal Undies/Sneezy Animal #*Animal 2.0 - Blathers and Celeste return from their time-travel trip and share their experiences with the TDC gang. #*Animal Undies - Jasmine and Mathilda fight over a pair of cute underwear that they both want from the Sunshine Beach store. #*Sneezy Animal - Gwen gets a case of the Sneezy Foxes (a harmless sneezing symptom for foxes) while playing a game of hide and seek in the Super Duper Supermarket with her friends, so the rest of the gang has to get rid of Gwen's Sneezy Foxes before things go crazy. # O' Come All Ye Animals/Slippery and Soapy/Animal Stick-Up #*O' Come All Ye Animals - The TDRR gang attempts to bring Christmas spirit by decorating a palm tree. #*Slippery and Soapy - MacArthur uses Slippery Soap to get clean very fast but soon starts sliding around because of the soap's slipperiness. #*Animal Stick-Up - The gang meets some mischievous mice. Season 2 # Being Animal/Animal Diet/Reflections in an Animal Eye #*Being Animal - Sprocket accidentally switches the brains of Jo and Lightning and has to return their brains to their respective bodies. #*Animal Diet - Owen tries to fit into a rocket. #*Reflections in an Animal Eye - The gang notices the moon's reflection. # Green Animal/Star Animal/Animal Obsession #*Green Animal - Sanders plants a flower, hoping it protects her from MacArthur's surprise tickle attacks. #*Star Animal - Justin deals with fame. #*Animal Obsession - Owen's obsession with food intrigues Sprocket. # Sally and Sidney the Magical Seals/Animal Compression/Animal Fit #*Sally and Sidney the Magical Seals - Sally and Sidney, two magical seals who are the cousins of Phineas, move into Animal Island and have an all-girl rap battle with the TDC girls. #*Animal Compression - Ezekiel compresses a pile of junk. #*Animal Fit - After Sanders tickles MacArthur on her armpits for an hour, MacArthur gets a case of the Boar Bawls (a harmless laughing symptom for boars) and Sanders has to get rid of MacArthur's Boar Bawls before things go out-of-control. # Guide Animal/The Mystery of the Disappearing Animals/Animal BFFs #*Guide Animal - Shawn pretends to be a guide dog. #*The Mystery of the Disappearing Animals - When his friends vanish, Sprocket has to figure out where the TDC gang went. #*Animal BFFs - Scarlett and Sky become best friends. # The Moon Animal/Dreaming Animal/Animal Secrets #*The Moon Animal - Celeste mistakens Ezekiel as an alien. #*Dreaming Animal - Sky dreams of being a real athlete. #*Animal Secrets - Ezekiel tries to discover his own secret. # Love Animal/Super Inventive Animals/Welcome to Animal Land #*Love Animal - Max has to be nice to his enemies to win a 10 leaf dollar bet against Scarlett. #*Super Inventive Animals - The gang comes up with different ideas to build a machine that can perfectly make any type of food. #*Welcome to Animal Land - The gang spends the day at Animal Land. #Run, Animal, Run!/Mafia Animals/Wild West Animal #*Run, Animal, Run! - Ezekiel runs from one random location to another during his morning jog. #*Mafia Animals - The gang plays a game of Animal Mafia with a stock of Pepper Juice as a reward for the winner. #*Wild West Animal - While playing pretend as cowpokes with MacArthur, Sheriff Brody has to find Outlaw MacArthur and punish her for destroying his old rocking horse. #Dressed Up Animals/Self-Conscious Animal/Animal Associates #*Dressed Up Animals - The gang dresses up as construction workers and must move a heavy cement mixer. #*Self-Conscious Animal - One of Stephanie's ears get stuck in a pipe and Ryan has to help her get her ear out. #*Animal Associates - MacArthur and Sanders find and test out a reactor. #Animal Home/Animal Toast/Voiceless Animal #*Animal Home - While exploring more of Animal Land, the gang finds an unlocked house. #*Animal Toast - Scarlett builds a giant toaster to make giant toast for the Animal Land Toast Fest. #*Voiceless Animal - Ezekiel loses his voice, so the rest of the TDI gang has help him get his voice back. #Animal Rocket for Grandma/Being Animal - Part 2/Apollo 11 #*Animal Rocket for Grandma - Sanders attempts to make a paper mache rocket for her grandmother. #*Being Animal - Part 2 - Now accidentally swapping the minds of Alejandro and Heather, Sprocket tries to fix the problem. #*Apollo 11 - The TDROTI gang accidentally lands in Apollo's house after failing an attempt to reach the sun. #Animal Invaders/Mother Animal/Animal Babysitting #*Animal Invaders - An alien-loving woodpecker named Zack thinks the TDC gang are aliens when they enter his house unexpectedly. #*Mother Animal - Zack thinks Jasmine is his mother after she accidentally swallows a walkie talkie. #*Animal Babysitting - The gang has to babysit Mathilda's Joey while she's away but babysitting a snooty kangaroo's Joey is not very easy. #An Intruder Among the Animals/Buddy Animals/Animal Stage Coach #*An Intruder Among the Animals - Zack dresses up as an ostrich to play a funny trick on the TDC gang. #*Buddy Animals - Ezekiel becomes friends with Zack's new robot. #*Animal Stage Coach - The TDROTI and TDPI gangs fight over some rubber chickens. Season 3 Season 4 (The Magic RV) # Gabby the Prehistoric Goat, The TDC Gang and The Secret of The Magic RV - Gabby and the TDC gang discovers a magical RV hidden in some bushes. (Songs: I'm Driving This RV and Ride with Us) # The Revenge Of The Mole Dragon/Animal Special Unit/Animal Elite #*The Revenge of The Mole Dragon - Mole Dragon attacks the RV because he's mad and the TDC gang has to calm him down before he wreaks the RV. (Song: I'm Mad) #*Animal Special Unit - Carrie, Devin, Sanders, MacArthur, Emma, Kitty, Stephanie, Ryan, Chet, Lorenzo, Taylor and Kelly accidentally get left behind by the RV, resulting in Zack the woodpecker trying to bring the twelve of them back. (Song: Return Shanty) #*Animal Elite - Owen, Noah, Geoff, Leonard and the TDRR gang accidentally stumble into the lair of Enchantress Dragon. (Song: Get Outta Here) # Animal As A Doorknob/Animal Picnic/Animal Brain Exchange #*Animal As A Doorknob - During an ice cream lunch with her friends, Jasmine accidentally swallows a hearing aid, resulting her into hearing things louder than before. (Song: I Accidentally Swallowed A Hearing Aid) #*Animal Picnic - Gabby and the gang has a picnic in Wonderful Woods. (Song: Perfect Picnic) #*Animal Brain Exchange - Devin switches brains with a dinosaur while exploring the prehistoric times with the rest of the gang. (Songs: Where Are We Now? and I Swapped Brains with a Dinosaur!) # Animal Of The Jungle/Animal Princess/Animal Jailbirds #*Animal Of The Jungle - Jasmine must protect a chick from the rest of the gang in a game of Capture The Chick in the Amazon jungle. (Songs: Where are We Now? and Playing the Amazonian Way) #*Animal Princess - While playing pretend as their alter-egos, Princess Sanders and Biker MacArthur (respectively), Sanders and MacArthur have a song battle for territory. (Songs: I'm Gonna Rule This Territory, I'm Ruling This Territory, Bikers, Princesses and Outta The Way) #*Animal Jailbirds - Scott, Duncan, Max, Chet and Lorenzo are given a jail challenge to see how well they can work together and break out of jail. (Song: We're Gonna Be A Great Jailbreaking Team) # Animal Jockey/Viking Animals/Animal Road-Warrior #*Animal Jockey - Geoff and Brody compete against two jockey animals in a race. (Song: We're Winning This) #*Viking Animals - The gang plays pretend as vikings and compete with a team of other vikings in a battle for a treasure chest. (Song: That Treasure Chest is Ours!) #*Animal Road-Warrior - When the Magic RV fridge runs out of pepper juice, Sprocket sends Sanders and MacArthur to get some from the Biker Animals. (Song: Pepper Juice Power) # Tropical Animals/Animal Dragon/Boxing Animals #*Tropical Animals - Ezekiel must defend himself against Tribal Animals when he and the gang visits a tropical island full of them. (Song: Island of Tribal Animals) #*Animal Dragon - MacArthur has a rap battle with Heart Dragon Josee, Josee's heart dragon alter-ego, to see who will Princess Sanders take to the Royal Ball with her. (Songs: Princess Sanders is Taking Me to The Royal Ball, Dragon Rap, Boar Snort Rap, Dragon Rap 2, Boar Snort Rap 2 and Dragon Snort Rap) #*Boxing Animals - The TDPI gang accidentally angers a group of Biker Animals, resulting them into a tag-team boxing match against a big elephant whose windy blows are very ticklish to the touch. (Songs: Pahkitew Catastrophe, Outta the Way and Fight to the Finish) # Animal Clowns/Animal And The Barbaque Of Doom/No Costume For An Animal #*Animal Clowns - The TDRR gang discovers and plays with gags from a truck. (Song: Clown Animals) #*Animal And The Barbaque Of Doom - Explorer Sanders and Explorer MacArthur, Sanders and MacArthur's explorer alter egos, discover a powerful amulet that Enchantress Dragon attempted to gain first. (Songs: We Got It First and Give Me That Amulet!) #*No Costume For An Animal - Sanders and MacArthur help Amoura, Boone, Brimstone, Chip, Gravelis, Kutter, Ruptia and Striker (a group of bicipital dragons) find costumes for a costume party. (Song: Find a Costume) # Animal Cupid/Little Red Riding Animal/Teddy Animal #*Animal Cupid - Sanders has to get a male villager's phone number by the end of the day to win a 15 leaf dollar bet against MacArthur. (Song: Looking for Love) #*Little Red Riding Animal - Little Red Riding Sanders, one of Sanders' fairytale alter egos, must defend herself from Wolf MacArthur, one of MacArthur's fairytale alter egos. (Song: Outta the Way) #*Teddy Animal - Ezekiel becomes an mole teddy on accident and Leonard must change him back to his normal self. (Song: I Turned into A Mole Teddy!) Trivia * This show is similar to Rabbids Invasion. * In a tickle scene from Escalator Animal, Trent grabs Gwen by her feet but Gwen laughs and tells Trent "Trent, be careful! That tickles!". * In a tickle scene from Animals with Fleas, the flea starts tickling Jasmine's spine and Jasmine bursts into laughter. * In another tickle scene from Animals with Fleas, the flea starts tickling behind one of Jasmine's ears and Jasmine squeals "NOO! NOT BEHIND THE EARS!" before bursting into squealing laughter. * In the Sprocket's Animal Test segments, Sprocket is the only character to interact with the viewers. * Before each Sprocket's Animal Test segment, Sprocket's theme song plays. * In a tickle scene from Jurassic Animals, Gabby, unfrozen, bites Kelly's tail and Kelly laughs uncontrollably because it tickles. * In a funny scene from Jurassic Animals, Kelly turns around and sees Gabby biting her tail. Kelly screams "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and runs around the area screaming "GET GABBY OFF OF MY TAIL!". Taylor grunts "UGH!", says "I'll help you, mom!" and gets Gabby off of Kelly's tail. * In a tickle scene from Sticky Animals, MacArthur tries to scrape Carrie's sticker off Sprocket's foot but Sprocket has a giggle fit and tells MacArthur "MacArthur, be...hahahahahaha...careful! You knew full well that I'm...hehehehehe...ticklish!". * Starting from The Mystery of the Disappearing Animals and throughout Seasons 2 and 3, the TDC gang and their friends visit Animal Land, a special junkyard that inhabits all sorts of not-before-seen animals, in the episodes where it is the main setting. * Throughout Season 4, the TDC gang and their friends travel around the Animal Crossing and real worlds and through time in the Magic RV while singing songs along the way. * Season 4 is a combination of Total Drama World Tour and The Magic School Bus. * A running gag in Season 4 is that the main character or characters of the segments of each episode sing the title of the said segment before it begins. * A running gag in Seasons 1 through 3 is that Ella sings the song of the episode it is featured in, even if she isn't included in singing it. * In a tickle scene from Animal Halloween, Sky paints the tops of Shawn's feet but her paintbrush tickles the extremely ticklish coyote a whole lot. * In another tickle scene from Animal Halloween, Scarlett paints Jasmine's belly but her paintbrush tickles the very ticklish kangaroo a lot. * In a tickle scene from Zombie Animal, Jasmine, wearing a zombie mask, pulls Shawn's paw feet in an attempt to help get him out of the vending machine but Shawn laughs because it tickles. * In another tickle scene from Zombie Animal, Jasmine flips Shawn on his back, grabs his paw feet and tickles them. * In a scene from Zombie Animal, Shawn gives in to Jasmine's paw foot tickling and Jasmine stops tickling him. Jasmine puts Shawn into eye contact and quietly tells him "Have a nice week, Diaper Coyote!". The next day, Shawn walks around the Marvelous Mall in a diaper and everyone else, including Jasmine, laughs at him. * There is one running gag in Until Animals Do Your Part: Stephanie and Ryan play Solids throughout the segment while the others attempt to catch a fly. * In a tickle scene from Until Animals Do Your Part, a walking leaf crawls on Stephanie's back and Stephanie giggles uncontrollably because it tickles. * In a scene from Until Animals Do Your Part, Stephanie notices the walking leaf on her back and turns to Ryan. Stephanie tells Ryan "Ryan, there's a walking leaf on my back! Can you do me a solid and get it off?" and Ryan says "Of course, Stephanie!". Ryan gets the walking leaf off of Stephanie's back and tosses it away. * In a tickle scene from Boxing Animals, Shawn attempts to kick the elephant boxer but the elephant boxer blows his foot, tickling the coyote right on the spot. * The song Get Outta Here is sung by Owen, MacArthur, Ellody and Mary to show how desperate they are wanting to exit Enchantress Dragon's lair. * The song Looking for Love is sung by Sanders as she tries to get a male villager's phone number. * The song Pahkitew Catastrophe is sung by Beardo, Leonard, Shawn, Sky, Dave, Topher, Sugar, Ella, Scarlett, Max, Rodney, Amy, Samey and Jasmine after they discover that they have to compete in a boxing match against a big elephant as punishment for angering a Biker Animal gang. * The song Return Shanty is sung by Carrie, Devin, Sanders, MacArthur, Emma, Kitty, Stephanie, Ryan, Chet, Lorenzo, Kelly and Taylor as they are being returned to the Magic RV by Zack the woodpecker. * The short song This Werewolf Guy Should Stay Here is sung by MacArthur to explain to her friends why Werewolf Dragon should stay in Animal Land, with Ella singing backup vocals. * In a tickle scene from Animal Picnic, a red ant crawls on MacArthur's feet and MacArthur giggles nonstop because it tickles. * In a funny scene from Animal Picnic, MacArthur sees the red ant and screams "AHHHHHHHHHHH!". MacArthur turns to Sanders and shakes her frantically. Sanders asks MacArthur "What is it, MacArthur?" and MacArthur fearfully yells to her "Do me a solid and give me some bug repellent!". Sanders tells MacArthur "Do me a solid and stop yelling at people when they're next to you!" and gives her the bug repellent. * In a scene from Stop! No More!, MacArthur gets tired of walking and lays down on a rock. Kitty sneaks up on MacArthur, lifts her shirt and tickles her belly and sides, causing MacArthur to wake up and burst into laughter. * In a tickle scene from Animal Alien, Alien Squirrel sniffs Sanders' neck while examining her but Sanders giggles and laughs because it tickles. Category:Total Drama Shows Category:Series